


10 Ways Dexter and BBC Sherlock are alike

by alyxpoe



Category: Dexter (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I couldn't get off the couch for a whole day after spraining an ankle, and I watched most of Dexter, Season 6, I decided for you all that you needed some crack. Because honestly, I'm not sure if there's any other point for all of this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Ways Dexter and BBC Sherlock are alike

**10 Ways in Which Dexter Morgan and (BBC) Sherlock Holmes are alike**

1\. Neither of them make friends easily.

2\. When they do make friends, those people are quite often in danger.

3\. Both of them have an inner monologue; the difference being that Dexter is sorta quiet on the outside and Sherlock never shuts up.

4\. Neither of them fear truth, even when it hurts other people.

5\. Both of them can turn dark very quickly.

6\. They are both really good at hiding _in plain sight_.

7\. They eat only when necessary.  ( _Allegedly this could be about sex, too, but I was trying to be nice...._ )

8\. Both own pretty impressive sets of.....( _oh be nice!_ ) ....lock picks!

9\. They both have a sense of justice that does not rely on the "Justice System."

10\. Both are actually more honorable than they let on.

 

 

_Just a little note from your author.....as clean as Dexter makes his crime scenes, do you think Sherlock would still find evidence?_


End file.
